


No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bi! Greg, Bi! Jasper, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, Physical Abuse, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Greg Universe is a 40 year old down on his luck former musician and car wash owner and attendent living in his van while struggling to be the best father he can be when he only is allowed visitation with his son every other weekend.Jasper Lazuli is a 36 year old former solider, house wife and unappreciated mom struggling to deal with her survivors guilt, overly jealous wife, and teenage daughter.Bonding over the struggles they're going through, their unlikely friendship just may become something more.(Written & Originally Posted By Jonathan R. Doe)





	1. Always Somethin'

"Pearl what do you mean I can't take him this weekend?" Greg asked irritably as he tried to grab the cereal Steven liked from the top shelf. "It's my weekend."

"You think after that bullshit you pulled in Keystone that I'd let you see my baby unsupervised." Pearl growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Garnet's parents were watching him the entire 45 minutes I was gone, Pearl." Greg grunted as stood on his tippy toes trying to grab the cereal.

"That's the POINT GREG! You were supposed to be watching him. Not Ruby. Not Sapphire. You!" Pearl squawked, "Then you let him -"

"Here." A strong, feminine voice grunted grabbing the Crying Breakfast Friends cereal off the top shelf and handing it to Greg.

"Um thank you." Greg said quickly as he turned to properly thank the person who helped him. Unfortunately his mystery helper had already disappeared.

"Greg are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Pearl I am." He replied, pushing his cart along he let out a sigh, "It's just this seems a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Harsh! You thinking I'm fucking acting harsh!" Pearl shouted causing Greg to wince, "You told him if you didn't come back in an hour to call the goddamn police!"

"It was a joke Pearl." Greg said grabbing a carton of milk, "He even laughed about it. Heck he was the one who brought up the notion the guy I was meeting could be a serial killer." He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as Pearl begin to shout numerous profanities at him.

"Greg, it's Garnet." A calm English accented voice suddenly said over the phone while a string of curses carried on in the background.

"Hey Garnet, how's it going?" Greg asked letting out a sigh of relief that Garnet had taken the phone from Pearl.

"Steven is sick and that's why he can't go over this weekend." She said calmly, "I know you were both looking forward to this weekend but I guarantee that your next weekend he'll be a okay and ready to go."

"Alright thanks for telling me Garnet." He said somberly, "Can I at least drop by and see him?"

"No you most certainly can not." Pearl angrily said over the phone, "He's sick and doesn't need his rest disturbed by you."

"Alright, *sigh* well when he wakes up tell him I love him and that I hope he gets better." Greg said getting into line.

"Fine". Pearl muttered.

"Tell Greg I said hey!" A muffled voice said in the background.

"Good bye Greg." Pearl spat.

Before he could reply Pearl hung up. Letting out a sad sigh he looked at his phone's wallpaper. It was of Steven in his birthday crown. He let out yet another sigh thinking about his son. He was kind, caring, incredibly trusting and able to see the good in everyone.

Even his piece of shit old man whose only noteworthy accomplishment in his entire useless life was helping create a sparkling ball of sunshine named Steven.

"You're a dollar short ma'am." The cashier said suddenly pulling Greg from his thoughts.

"Shit. Gimme a second I know I got a dollar here somewhere." The woman in front of him said angrily reaching into her pocket.

She was very tall at least 6'5 and built like brick house. She had wild bleached hair and beautiful tanned skin that was covered in stripes of vitiligo that paired with her fierce catlike eyes gave her a tiger like appearance.

She's like a tiger alright strong, fierce, powerful and entirely majestic at the same time.

Shaking that thought from his head Greg handed the cashier a dollar and gave the woman a kind smile as she gruffly said thanks. Grabbing her bags and her receipt the woman walked off leaving Greg wishing he had gotten her name.

\---

Jasper enjoyed the short walk from her apartment to the grocery store. In that 15 minute walk she was free from all of the burdens life has dumped on her. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli bitter house wife. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli tired and underappreciated mom. She especially wasn't Jasper Lazuli the former solider who suffered from PTSD and blamed herself for the death of her commanding officer.  
  
No she wasn't that woman at all.

She was simply Jasper Ramirez, the 36 year old woman who went to the Beach City Super Market every other friday. She enjoyed just being Jasper Ramirez. She didn't have a jealous wife, no angry teenage daughter, no guilt, and no real worries. She loved that feeling and absolutely cherished this walk because the moment she set foot in the apartment complex she lived in. She would make her way back to reality and be Jasper Lazuli, house wife, mother, and ex-military.

Making the right turn that led to block where her apartment complex was, Jasper let out a tired sigh. The four story brick building meant that her brief time as Jasper Ramirez was at an end. What made the situation worse was seeing the ruby squad's dark red Dodge Aspen running in front of the building.

The Ruby Squad as Mala had labeled them years ago due their matching ruby necklaces and odd infatuation with the color red had been their neighbors for years. They were quintuplets and preferred to go by the nicknames they picked up in the military instead of their actual names. There was Doc who had been a medic in the Army. Army who had always simply said she served in the Army never clarifying as what. Leggy who had lost her leg due to an IED explosion. Navy who like Doc had been a medic except she had been in the Navy. Then there was Eyeball. She had actually been in Jasper's unit and had been there when their commanding officer had died. She had lost her left eye sometime after her second tour and never told anyone the specifics of how.

"Hey Jasper." Eyeball said happily as she opened the door for her.

"Hey Eyeball." Jasper replied knowing she had to keep their conversation short and sweet. While she enjoyed talking to her neighbor she knew that if Lapis found out they had more then a two minute long conversation there'd be hell to pay.

"How's it going?" Eyeball asked ignoring Doc as she began to honk the SUV's horn.

"It's going." Jasper replied tiredly.

"One of those days huh" Eyeball said before holding up her hand in attempt to tell Doc to hold on.

"Yup."

"Well I'll see ya Jasper. Tell Mala and Lapis I said hi." Eyeball said with a smile.

"Will do. See ya Eyeball." Jasper said making her way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"We get the best view of the ocean from this apartment besides they're fixing the elevator meaning you wont have to walk up the stairs for much longer." Jasper said impersonating Lapis, "Oh okay then let's get this apartment besides this is only temporary right. It's not like we're gonna live here for the next eighteen years. It's not like we'll raise our daughter here."

"Hell stairs won't even be a problem because the landlady is gonna fix the fucking elevator soon. Besides its not like I'm gonna enlist in the Army and take a bullet or three to my left leg making it a little difficult to walk up these goddamn stairs with the groceries."

\---

Home sweet home Greg thought bitterly he as pulled into the parking lot of the carwash. Parking his van Greg laid back in his seat wondering for the umpteenth time what life would be like if Rose didn't die.

Would he be able to see Steven more than every other weekend and the occasional surprise visit his son gave him? Would they actually have been a family? Would it have been him, Rose, Pearl and Steven living on the beach having delightful misadventures? Hell would he and Pearl finally reconciled their differences and actually become civil towards one another?

"Earth to Greg! Is anyone there? Come on Greg snap out it man!" A voice accompanied by a pair of snapping fingers brought him out of his thoughts and freaked him out a bit.

"Geez Amethyst you almost gave me a heart attack." Greg said turning towards the lavender haired woman in his passenger seat, "And how many times do I have to tell you knock instead of just hopping in my van."

"Yeah yeah I know Greg." Blowing a raspberry Amethyst put her seat back, "So what really happened in Keystone?"

"Exactly what I said happened Amethyst." Greg says irritated.

"So you left Steven by himself in the middle of the night at the motel," Amethyst said nonchalantly, "and then let him run off because you didn't want to have to deal with one of his panic attacks."

"What! GOD NO!" Greg shouted, "I left him with Ruby and Sapphire for 45 minutes while I picked up the brushes for the carwash and got a pizza for us. Also it was two in the afternoon." Greg said seriously, "Hell I was the first person to run after him when he had started having his panic attack."

"Don't worry Greg I'm just messing with you. Ruby and Sapphire both told us what happened. Pearl's just looking for an excuse to be a bitch to you."

"I know." letting out a sigh he looks at the picture of Rose he has on his visor, "I wish I didn't though."

"It'll be okay Greg." Amethyst says with a smile, "Well I better head back home before Pearl pops a gasket."

"Alright I'll see you later Amethyst." Greg says watching her leave.

"See ya Greg." She says with a wave.

Leaning back in his seat Greg thought of the woman he loved and wondered what she would have thought of Pearl's behavior. She would have probably made us sit in a room together until we both pretended to be civil.

Or perhaps she would take Pearl's side. She did leave clear instructions in her will that Pearl was to receive full custody of Steven in her the event of her death.

As he begin to drift off into a dreamless sleep he began to wonder if Rose had really loved him or if he was merely a means to an end like Pearl had often insisted.

\---

The moment Jasper told Mala that Eyeball had said hi, everything went downhill. It turned out Lapis had gotten off of work early and had heard Jasper telling Mala what Eyeball had said. Lapis had never liked Eyeball or her friendship with Jasper. She had always insisted that the woman had feelings for Jasper.

The rest of the night she had been cold and incredibly distant towards her. Ignoring her attempts to reassure her that nothing had or would ever happen with Eyeball.

After tucking in Mala, Jasper begin the agonizing walk to her and Lapis's bedroom knowing that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

"So how long have you been fucking her?" Lapis asked venomously the moment Jasper closed the bedroom door.

"How many times do I have to tell you Eyeball and I are just friends." Jasper whisper shouted in an attempt to prevent Mala from hearing yet another argument.

"Just friends!?" Lapis shouted, "You don't think I know that little one eyed bitch wants to fuck you!"

Well so much for that idea Jasper thought angrily.

"Who cares if she wants to fuck me?" Jasper asked angrily.

"I care!" Lapis shouted back, "I know you don't love me or even want me anymore! I know that on your little shopping trips that you flirt and chase other women!"

"That's not -" Jasper began.

"Yes it is!" Lapis growled slapping Jasper across her face, "Tell me was that little one eyed slut tighter than me huh? Did she scream your name as you FUCKED  
HER in our bed huh? TELL ME!" She screamed slapping Jasper again.

"Lapis stop it!" Jasper growled grabbing her wrists tightly, "You're the only person I've ever been with and you know that!"

"Don't lie to me!" Lapis spat struggling to get out of Jasper's iron grip, "I know you're a LYING CHEATING WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU LAPIS!" Jasper growled, hurt at the fact Lapis had called her a whore, "Fuck you!" She said again narrowing her eyes as she unintentionally tightened her grip on Lapis's wrists

"Jasper let me go! You're....you're hurting me." Lapis whimpered as she tried to get out of Jasper's grip.

As soon as Jasper realized that she was hurting Lapis she quickly let go of her wrists. Letting out a gasp as she saw the bright red hand prints that now covered her wrists. Jasper tried her hardest to form a coherent apology but the words kept dying in her throat. As guilty as she felt about hurting Lapis, she felt that she deserved the pain she was in. Lapis had went too far this time. Calling her a lying cheating whore had most definitely crossed the line.

Lapis could scream until at her voice was hoarse. She could hit her until she was black and blue. She could accuse her of fucking the entire apartment complex if she wanted to but calling her a whore wasn't okay. Lapis knew how she felt about that word. She knew the circumstances that had led her to hate that MOTHERFUCKING word and she had used it. She could of course justify it's use by saying in her fit of jealous rage that she had slipped up and didn't mean it. Yet the way her voice sounded when she said it. It was cold and full of malice as if she wanted to purposely hurt her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lapis I didn't mean to hurt you it's just...what you said it.....you know how I feel about that word." Jasper said hanging her head.

"I know and I'm so sorry, my love." Lapis whispered softly as she intertwined her hand with Jasper's.

"It's okay." Jasper whispered pulling away from Lapis.

"I didn't mean to call you that word." She said softly as she pushed Jasper onto the bed beginning to gently kiss her neck as she straddled her, "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how sorry I am and how much I love you."

Jasper wanted to say no. She wanted to push Lapis off of her and tell her to go straight to hell but she couldn't. She couldn't push away the woman she loved. She couldn't push away the woman who had said her vitiligo had made her even more beautiful than she already was. The woman she had married and promised to be with til death do we part. The woman she had hurt because of a stupid fucking word.  
  
"Okay." she whispered before Lapis kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss Lapis gave her a soft smile before whispering "I love you, Jasper Lazuli."

"I love you too Lapis." Jasper whispered back wondering if she really meant it.

Smiling Lapis got off of her and locked their bedroom door. Turning to face Jasper she slowly slipped out of her navy blue sundress. Looking at her wife's beautiful sun kissed skin and her dainty figure Jasper began to take off her t-shirt.

"Nun uh." Lapis said wagging her finger, "I'm going to undress you and cherish every single second of it."

Jasper merely nodded as she dropped her shirt and watched Lapis turn and take off her bra. Using her left arm to cover her breasts, she slowly made her way back to Jasper in only her dark blue panties.

"Do you want to see them?" She asked seductively as she sat in Jasper's lap.

"Yes I do."

"As you wish." She said softly as she moved her arm revealing her supple full breasts.

God they're fucking perfect. Jasper thought as she gently felt them running her rough calloused thumbs over Lapis's nipples.

"Do you like them?" Lapis purred as began to grind her hips against Jasper's.

"I love them." Jasper replied before she kissed Lapis. She slowly broke the kiss and begin leaving a trail of soft pecks down Lapis's neck and chest before she gently sucked on her right nipple.

Letting out a soft moan Lapis stopped grinding her hips and began to lift Jasper's shirt. Pulling it off she threw it into the corner before she took a moment to admire her wife's body. It was absolutely amazing. Her broad shoulders were complimented by her well defined muscles. The stripe like patches of her vitiligo stretched over her muscles making her appear fierce and wild.

"You are so beautiful my love." Lapis whispered softly as removed Jasper's bra freeing her large breasts.

"No I'm not." Jasper muttered quietly as Lapis gently pushed her onto her back.

Lapis frowned as she heard her wife's comment. She would make her feel beautiful then she thought as she begin leaving a trail of soft kisses and gentle bites down her neck and onto her chest as she slowly made her way south. As she reached her waistline she quickly pulled off Jasper's jeans and kissed her lower lips through the orange colored fabric of her incredibly moist panties.

"I love knowing I can get you so wet." Lapis purred seductively into wife's ear nipping it before she lowered herself to her face her damp panties.

Ripping off Jasper's panties with her teeth she savored the intoxicating scent of her wife's warm and inviting sex.

Lapis grinned as she began to trail several hungry lust fueled kisses on the inside of Jasper's powerful thighs causing her release soft gasps as she begged for Lapis to stop teasing her. Cracking a wicked grin Lapis began to slowly explore her wife's warm and inviting folds with her tongue causing Jasper to moan softly.

While Jasper's scent was intoxicating the taste of her wetness was truly addicting. It tasted as sweet as honey on her tongue.

Each lap of her tongue over and in her wife's moist cunt made her ache as she struggled to ignore the steadily increasing heat between her thighs. She wanted Jasper's strong hands to caress her as her talented tongue tasted and teased her until she was given sweet release.

She would have to wait though because she needed to give Jasper this. She had hurt her badly and she needed to make it up to her.  
  
Spreading her wife's folds with her fingers Lapis quickly found her clit and began to lap at it with her tongue before she sucked on it gently causing Jasper to buck her hips slightly. Smiling Lapis started to increase the pace of her tongue mixing in slurps of her wife's delicious wetness which caused Jasper to release guttural moans of pleasure.

"Ooooh Lapis! Don't...don't stop." Jasper moaned as she arched her back and raised her hips as Lapis inserted her two of her saliva lubricated fingers into her sopping wet entrance.

Slowly pumping her slender fingers, Lapis whispered, "This is all for you my love." Jasper merely nodded as she ran her hands through Lapis's hair. Pulling it she softly cried out Lapis's name as she began to ride the tidal waves of her first orgasm.

The sound of her name escaping her wife's mouth in utter ecstasy made Lapis's wetness pool even more in aching sex. Slipping her free hand down her own soaked panties she began to pleasure herself. She struggled to stay focused on pleasuring Jasper as she increased the pace of her fingers in own cunt.

Breathing heavily she pulled her sticky wet fingers out of her sopping wet sex. Making eye contact with Jasper she began to sensually lick the wetness off of her fingers.

"Do you want to taste me my love?" Lapis asked as she slowly curled her fingers inside of Jasper.

"Ye...ye...ooh...yes!" Jasper moaned as Lapis traced her wet fingers over over Jasper's lips as she lowered her head slowly sucking on her clit, "Lapis!" Jasper cried as her next orgasm swept through her entire body causing her toes to curl as she arched her back and locked her thighs around Lapis's head.

Lapis began to absolutely drown in the sticky wet juices of her wife's utterly delicious pussy. Quickly pumping her fingers into Jasper she focused solely on getting her wife to come for her one last time. Pulling out her fingers she began quickly running her tongue up and in her magnificent cunt while making sure to occasionally stop and suck on her clit.

With a loud cry of pleasure Jasper rode out her last orgasm pulling Lapis's soft blue colored hair with reckless abandon. As her orgasm finally ended she looked at her beautiful wife who was giving her a kind and gentle smile.

"That was amazing." Jasper said basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, "Do you want me to make you feel as good?"

"You don't have to." Lapis said as stood and got in to their bed curling up in Jasper's arms.

"Are you sure honey?" Jasper asked quietly as Lapis rested her head on her chest.

"Don't worry about pleasing me my love." Lapis whispered as she traced an unseen pattern along Jasper's arm with her finger, "All of this was for you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise I'll never do it again."

"Okay." Jasper replied as she looked at the ceiling and began to wonder how many times over the past twenty years that they had this very conversation and how long it would be before she heard it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadbeat**

I need to become a multi-millionaire and retire before this car washing gig kills me Greg thought as he begin to hose down Mayor Dewey's reelection van.

"You know Greg, I'll think Beach City's voters will check my name on the ballot this year just because of how you make my reelection van look amazing." Mayor Dewey said confidently looking at the ridiculous vehicle with his head on it.

"Well I try my hardest to make every vehicle that I wash look it's best Mr Mayor." Greg turning off the hose.

"I've noticed that Greg." He replied as he got into his reelection van, "Thank you and don't forget to vote for me in this year's election."

Watching as he drove off and began playing that annoying Mayor Dewey recording Greg let out a tired sigh. Rolling up the hose he thought about how this was yet another weekend of his that he couldn't see his son. Which meant that Pearl had even more fuel for the "Greg's a Useless Deadbeat" fire. A fire that seemed to grow every year despite all the evidence to prove other wise.

He paid his child support, acted entirely civil with Pearl, never missed a court date, and always met the standards set by CPS.

Sure it looked bad that he primarily lived in his van and was a forty year old car wash attendant but he had proved to the system that he was perfectly capable father.

Why couldn't Pearl see or understand that? How long was she going to blame him for Rose's death? How long would he have to fight to be more involved in his son's life?

Just a few more years Greg and he'll be eighteen. You won't have to worry about Pearl dictating every single thing he does anymore because he'll be a legal adult.

While that was entirely true it wasn't good enough for Greg. He wanted to be there for his son all of time not just every other weekend, not when he was a grown man with his entire life ahead of him. He wanted to properly watch his son grow up. He wanted to see him laugh and play and just be the unbelievably kind ball of sunshine he constantly was with no restraints or worries about losing his limited visitation. He just wanted to be the best father he could possibly be for his son.

Letting out another tired sigh he bent over to pick up a brush he had left on the ground.

"Hello Greg." A soft voice said suddenly

Looking up he saw that the voice belonged to a short caramel skinned African-American woman with an square afro wearing a red flannel and a pair of black jeans with red Converse hi-tops.

"Hi Navy, how's it going?" Greg asked as he stood.

"Good. How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm alright. I just wish I had stayed a musician. Washing cars isn't as easy as it used to be." He answered popping his back.

"Oh come on Mr. Universe if you had stayed a rock star we would have never become friends." Navy said with a smile.

"You got a point there."

"Yup." Navy said with a smile, "So where's my other buddy Steven?"

"He got sick so he couldn't come over this weekend." Greg said sadly.

"Oh." Navy said with a sad nod, "Why don't you drop by the apartment later and woo us with us your karaoke skills."

"I'd like too but i think I'm just gonna stay home."

"Come on Greg don't be like that."

"Like what?" Greg asked confused.

"All mopey and sad." Navy said crossing her arms, "I know that you don't get to see Steven as much as you'd like to but moping around when he isn't around isn't good for you."

"I'm not moping." Greg protested.

"Yes you are Greg. Now come here and give me a hug." Navy said spreading her arms.

Hugging the short woman Greg let out his trademark tired sigh. Chuckling at this Navy tightened her hug.

"Now I expect your big butt to be at mine and my sister's apartment at 2100 hours." She said breaking the hug, "Not a minute after or a minute before."

"Heh heh. Alright Navy." Greg said watching Kevin drive up in his car, "I'll see you later then."

"Don't work too hard." Navy said as she walked off.

"I'll try not to."

\---

"I'm going to take Mala to see Steven later." Lapis said standing on her tippy toes and kissing her wife on the cheek before she sat down at the dining table.

"Oh you mean your little Beach Summer Fun Buddy." Jasper said mockingly.

"He's a good kid and I enjoy being his friend." Lapis replied with an angry smirk.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you enjoy spending time with our thirteen year old daughter's friend?" Jasper asked as she made breakfast.

"You haven't met Steven, Jasper. He's such a kind and caring kid that goes out of his way to make you feel like you're the most important person in the whole world." Lapis said with a smile as she thought of her Beach Summer Fun Buddy.

"Ma's right Mom," Mala said sitting at the table, "Steven is easily one of the nicest people to ever exist."

"I highly doubt that." Jasper grunted in response thinking about how people said the same thing about Rose.

"It sucks that his dad's a deadbeat though." Mala said bitterly.

"Mala!" Lapis scolded, "You don't know anything about Steven's dad and shouldn't be badmouthing him."

"Well Steven's mom said he was a deadbeat and that's why he only sees Steven every other weekend." Mala explained matter of factly.

"Pearl also said Rose was a saint whose shit didn't stink," Jasper said turning off the stove, "and never hurt a fly."

"Jasper!" Lapis said angrily.

"What? It's entirely true." Jasper said placing a plate of in front of Mala.

"While I agree that Pearl is incredibly biased I don't think it's appropriate to use such language in front of our daughter." Lapis scolded as Jasper placed a plate in front of her.

"Sorry Mala." Jasper said rustling her daughter's wild hair eliciting a giggle from the usually angry teen, "Who are you and what you done with my daughter?"

"Nothing I'm just having a good day." She replied blowing a raspberry.

"Is there anyway you can have a good day everyday?" Jasper said with a smile, "I like seeing you happy and actually smiling instead of being all dark and broody."

"She's not dark and broody." Lapis said coldly narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not." Jasper said calmly in an attempt to keep the peace as she sat down. Lapis shot Jasper a cold angry look that said we will have a talk about this later.

Mala hung her head as she saw the look out of the corner of her eye. She hated that her parents would fight every few days over the stupidest little things. She just wished they could be happy and stop fighting for a change. She liked when they actually were the happy family they pretended to be in public.

"Ma can we bring mom with us when you drop me off at Steven's? So she can meet him." Mala asked Lapis quietly.

Lapis wanted to say no. She wanted to keep Jasper as faraway from Steven as possible. She didn't want the kind hearted boy who had made her feel like she was important and actually worth something to meet Jasper. She didn't want that kind innocent boy to meet her bitter damaged wife. But as Lapis looked at the hopeful look in her daughter's bright green eyes she just couldn't say no.

"Okay. We'll bring mom with us when go to drop you off." Lapis said with a kind smile watching her daughter feel overjoyed at her response.

"Yes! Mom you'll love Steven he's funny and nice and he even said he thought my vitiligo was beautiful." Mala said happily to Jasper.

"Well he's right about that Mala," Jasper said smiling at the joy that just seemed to radiate from her usually angry daughter, "your vitiligo is beautiful."

It was moments like this when Lapis saw the girl she had fallen in love with in high school. The kind soft spoken girl who had bounced from foster home to foster home. The girl who knew just the right words to say to make you feel better. The girl who had me feel like I was the most important person in the world.

If she only was always like this Lapis thought bitterly as she finished her breakfast.

\---

While Kevin was an obnoxious womanizing teenage snob to most people, he was almost always kind to Greg.

"Thanks Greg for making my baby shine." Kevin said looking at his freshly washed car.

"No problem Kevin." Greg said wiping sweat off his forehead.

With a wink and a thumbs up Kevin sped off. Greg waved goodbye before he began to pick up the hose when he heard someone running towards him.

"Dad!" Steven shouted as he wrapped his arms around Greg.

"Hey Stuball." Greg said hugging his son, "I thought you were sick."

"He's gotten a bit better," Garnet said calmly as she approached them, "and we thought it'd be nice to pay you a visit."

"Thank you Garnet." Greg said gratefully as he listened to Steven tell him about what he had been learning about this week.

"Did you know there's a gem called a rose quartz?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes I did Stuball." Greg answered happily.

"It so pretty right!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Yup it is. It was actually you're mother's favorite gem." Greg told him.

"Really?" Steven asked shocked.

"Yup, she had a belly button ring with one in it."

"Wow! Can I get a belly button ring with one in it?" Steven asked.

"Yes you can when you're older but only if it's also okay with Pearl." Greg answered despite knowing Pearl would go ballistic when she found out.

"How much older?"

"At least sixteen." Garnet answered, "A body piercing is a big responsibility."

"But Mala got her ears pierced last year and she's the same age as me." Steven said crossing his arms.

"Getting your ears pierced is a little bit different then most piercings Steven." Greg answered.

"Can I get my ears pierced then?" Steven asked softly.

"Hmm I don't know Stuball." Greg said rubbing his chin, "How have you been doing in your classes?"

"Great you can even ask ma and she'll tell you." He said excitedly.

"Alright I believe you and it's fine with me," Greg said watching Steven jump for joy, "but you have make sure it's okay with Pearl as well."

"Do you think she'll let me Garnet?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes she will." She said confidently.

"Yes!" Steven said excitedly, "Mala and Connie are gonna freak out when I tell em I'm getting my ears pierced."

"Don't forget you still have to get Pearl's permission first." Greg said simply watching Steven call Connie.

"I'm sorry about what happened Thursday, Greg." Garnet said quietly so Steven wouldn't hear.

"It's alright Garnet, it wasn't your fault." Greg said watching Steven excitedly tell Connie about getting his ears pierced and his mom's belly button ring.

"While Pearl's behavior was unacceptable, you need to understand she just worries about a lot about Steven." Garnet explained as Steven called Mala.

"I understand, Garnet." Greg said bitterly, "She just needs to understand that she's not the only person concerned with his wellbeing."

Instead of replying Garnet gave Greg a sympathetic nod as Steven said goodbye to Mala.

"Well we better get going, Steven" Garnet said softly, "We'll see you later Greg."

"See ya Garnet." Greg said with a wave before turning to Steven, "Come over and give your old man a hug before ya go Stuball."

"Bye Dad, I love you." Steven said hugging Greg tightly.

"I love you too Steven, be good and make sure you eat your vegetables." Greg said holding back tears as he hugged his son.

"I will Dad." Steven said before he the hug and begin walking with Garnet back to the beach house.

His son lived less than a mile and a half away from him and yet it felt like he was a million miles away.

\---

"Oh my gosh Ma. Steven's gonna get his ears pierced." Mala squealed as she got off the phone with Steven.

"Really! That's awesome." Lapis said slipping on a pair of sandals with a blue diamonds on them.

"We can wear matching earrings now!" Mala said excitedly.

"You'll both look so cute." Lapis replied with a smile thinking about her daughter's not so secret crush on Steven, "My love are you ready yet?"

"Yeah I am honey." Jasper said walking out of their bedroom wearing a black tank top that stretched tightly around her strong chest and black shorts that hid the bullet wounds on her left leg. Her wild bleached hair pulled into a pony tail.

"You look nice mom." Mala said looking at Jasper before she ran to her room to put on her shoes.

"Thank you sweetie." Jasper said with a kind smile as she began looking for the car keys.

Walking behind Jasper, Lapis wrapped her arms around her waist and stood on her tip toes to whisper to Jasper, "You look amazing my love. Just wait til we get back from dropping off Mala at Steven's."

Jasper let out a soft gasp as Lapis slowly moved her left hand down the front of her shorts and gently ran her fingers over and in her warm and inviting lower lips.

"Lapis don't. Mala could walk in and see you." Jasper whispered resisting the urge to tell Lapis to keep going.

"She won't see us my love." Lapis said softly as she pulled her hand out of Jasper's shorts, "Now shush and kiss me." she whispered putting her left pointer finger on Jasper's lips as she turned around.

Jasper just nodded and pulled Lapis into a deep kiss slowly lowering her hands to grab her behind. Squeezing it gently she broke the kiss and smiled as Mala hopped out of her room struggling to put her shoe on.

"Come on let's go." Mala said oblivious to the mischievous looks her mothers were giving her each other.

\---

"I can't believe you took my baby out to see that deadbeat while he's recovering from a cold." Pearl told Garnet angrily.

"He's Steven's father and he deserves to at least get a chance to see Steven because he couldn't get him this weekend."

"Greg isn't Steven's father. I'm his father and his mother." Pearl growled jabbing her finger into Garnet's chest, "I'm the one who takes care of him, teaches him, cooks for him, tucks him into bed, and comforts him when he has nightmares. Me, Garnet not that deadbeat. He's nothing more than a glorified sperm donor."

Taking off her sunglasses Garnet rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Pearl he's not a deadbeat."

"Yes he is Garnet. He a forty year old man that lives in his van for fuck's sake." Pearl said angrily, "Not to mention he washes cars for a living."

Garnet wanted to defend Greg. She wanted to tell Pearl that he was in fact a good man and an excellent father. That her hatred of the man Rose had fallen in love with was blinding her to the the truth. She wanted to make Pearl realize that he wasn't in anyway responsible for Rose's death and had suffered just as much if not more from her death.

But Garnet couldn't bring herself to do it.

She couldn't bring herself to make Pearl see the truth. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Pearl. She had already suffered so much her entire life. She had been used and hurt by so many people and Garnet refused to be one of them.

So she just nodded and hung her head. She just let Pearl continue to belittle and insult Greg. It wasn't as of she were the only person to do so. Almost everyone in Beach City who had known Rose, secretly talked about how big of failure Greg was and how lucky Steven was to have his mother Pearl. How it was absolutely shameful that Greg was a man in his forties washing cars and only attempting to be a part of his son's life when it was convenient.

How all Greg was after all was just a another deadbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greg And Jasper Properly Meet At The End Or At Least I Think They Do**

Jasper had always fucking hated this goddamn car. Sure it had great gas mileage and had won awards for safety but it was too fucking small. She was 6'5 and 200 hundred pounds of pure badass for fuck's sake. She deserved to be in an SUV or at the very least a minivan. Yet Lapis had insisted on buying this fucking Prius.

It's good on gas, she had said.

It's safe, she had said.

Oh my god! It's the prettiest shade of blue she had squealed.

So of course Jasper had caved and agreed with her wife to purchase it. After all Mala's safety was her biggest concern. Sure she had to squeeze herself into the passenger seat. And sure she had barely managed to get the seatbelt to fit over her massive frame but it wasn't that bad because Mala was was safe and Lapis was happy. Hell Mala even fit in the back seat comfortably.

That was until Mala hit her growth spurt when she turned ten.

As it turned out Mala didn't only inherit Jasper's wild mane and vitiligo but she had inherited Jasper's height and stocky build as well. Only thirteen and she was already as tall as Lapis and wider then most boys a few years older than her. Which meant that she like her mother often ended up being smushed in the the back seat of the baby blue Prius.

So that's why Jasper had practically flew out the car the moment Lapis parked in front of Steven's home. Stretching her sore limbs she looked at Steven's home.

Steven lived in a modest looking house located on the outskirts of Beach City. The secluded beach house had an excellent view of the ocean as a large cliff shielded it from the rest of Beach City.

So this is where women who get their commanding officer killed live Jasper thought angrily. Talk about adding insult to injury. It was bad enough that Rose had gotten off scot free for Sgt. Diamond's death but she had settled down in her own private slice of heaven.

"Steven's house is so nice right mom?" Mala asked happily as got of the car.

"Sure is." Jasper said trying to ignore the sound of the tide as it slowly crashed on the beach's soft sands behind her.

"It's okay, my love." Lapis whispered taking her wife's hand and squeezing it, "It can't hurt you over here."

"I know, honey." Jasper said as she focused on catching up with her daughter who was running up the porch's stairs right past a statue of a six armed woman with a star on her chest.

Jasper stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw the statue. Gritting her teeth she struggled to overcome the fury that she had begun to feel as she saw it.

"Just ignore it Jasper." Lapis whispered as she squeezed Jasper's hand, "Please just ignore it, if not for me do it for Mala. Please." Lapis pleaded quietly as she led Jasper up the porch steps.

Jasper nodded exhaling through her nose as she watched Mala excitedly knock on the screen door. A few moments later a short tan skinned woman with wild lavender dyed hair opened the door before pulling Mala into a bear hug.

"Mala! How many times do I have to tell you to stop growing? You can't be a member of the shorty squad with me, Steven, Connie and Peri when your as big as a tree!" The woman happily shouted.

"Too many times Amethyst!" Mala replied laughing.

"Hey Lapis, and lady I'm assuming is Lapis's wife." Amethyst said acknowledging them with a wave.

"Jasper Lazuli," Jasper said shaking Amethyst's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amethyst Rivera. Now come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Amethyst said gesturing for them to come in, "Steven! Mala's here!"

A short chubby boy with curly black hair wearing a red t-shirt with a bright yellow star on it came running down from his room and embraced Mala in a hug.

"Mala!" He said as he hugged her.

"Steven!" Mala said kneeling down to hug him back, "How are you? Your mom said you were sick for the past couple of days."

"I'm good and feeling a little bit better." He said before he began smiling as he saw Lapis, "Lapis!"

"Hello Steven." She said softly as he hugged her.

"I've missed you Lapis." He said pulling out of the hug.

"I've missed you too Steven." Lapis replied with a sad smile as she saw Steven acknowledge Jasper.

"Wow! You have vitiligo like Mala." He said looking at the stripe like patches on Jasper's arms and nose with wide eyes.

"Steven!" A sharp shrill voice scolded, "Apologize to Mrs. Lazuli this instant young man. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes Steven just says the first thing that comes to mind." A pale, tall, skinny woman with strawberry blonde hair said walking into the living room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lazuli. I didn't mean to be rude. I just think your vitiligo makes you look really pretty like Mala's does." He said sadly with his head down.

"It's perfectly okay Steven and please call me Jasper." Jasper replied calmly noticing the blush creeping into her daughter's cheeks, "Mrs. Lazuli is my mother in law."

"Okay Jasper." He said with a smile.

Turning Jasper shook the tall woman's hand as she introduced herself, "Hi I'm Jasper Lazuli, I'm Mala's mom."

"Pearl Quartz, I'm Steven's mother." Pearl said shaking her hand trying to think of where she had seen Jasper before, "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Quartz." Jasper replied as she watched Mala follow Steven up to his room. "We actually were about to leave."

"Please call me Pearl and are you sure?" Pearl asked, "It's actually quite nice to have company over for a change."

"We'd love to Pearl but we promised a friend we'd help her move." Lapis answered quickly as she took Jasper's hand and stood slightly in front of her.

"Oh okay." Pearl said, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jasper and it was nice seeing you again Lapis."

"Likewise." Jasper said shaking Pearl's hand as Mala came down from Steven's room to say goodbye.

"Bye Mom, bye Ma." Mala said quickly.

"Bye sweetie." Jasper said fist bumping her daughter so she didn't embarrass her in front of her friend and his family.

"We'll pick you up around seven. Is that okay bunny?" Lapis asked kissing her daughter on the cheek as she hugged her.

"Yes it Ma." Mala said with a blush feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Bye Lapis. Bye Jasper." Steven said waving.

Waving good bye Lapis and Jasper got into their car and drove back to their apartment neither of them saying anything the entire ride.

\---

"So when are you gonna get your ears pierced?" Mala asked still feeling embarrassed from Lapis's hug and kiss.

"My ma said on Monday when we have to go to Empire City." Steven as he got out his mineral and gemstone book.

"Alright send me a picture when you get them." She said sitting down on his bed, "So what did you want to show me?"

"This." he said pointing to a picture of a blue stone with white stripes, "It's called malachite and reminded me of you."

"Wow it's really pretty." Mala said with a smile trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Yup it is." he said with a smile, feeling overjoyed that he had made Mala happy. She was almost always sad or angry when she came over.

"Then there's a gem stone called a lapis lazuli." he said turning to a picture of a blue teardrop shaped stone. "It reminded me of your mom."

"Wow that's so pretty." Mala said looking at the picture wondering if her mom knew about the pretty stone she shared a name with.

"And there's also a gem stone called a jasper." Steven said excitedly looking for a picture of the orange stone, "Just like you're other mom."

"Wow that's so cool." Mala said sliding closer to Steven.

"I know right and let me show you the rose quartz. It was my mom's favorite gem and she had a belly button ring with one on it." He said excitedly leaning closer to Mala so she could see the book better.

Pearl was in the kitchen making the children a snack watching their entire exchange. Her baby was just like his mother absolutely kind and caring. He could see the good in everyone. While she wasn't the biggest fan of his friendship with Mallory, (the girl had a short fuse and clearly came from a troubled home) her baby's happiness was her number one priority in life so she allowed them to remain friends.

"Oooh she likes Steman so much." Amethyst whispered said sitting at the counter looking at the two teens look at Steven's mineral and gemstone book.

"Of course she does Amethyst." They are friends after all." Pearl said matter of factly

"No she LIKE likes him." Amethyst said mischievously.

"Amethyst! They're thirteen!" Pearl scolded.

"That's when I started noticing girls and boys." Amethyst said with a chuckle, "That's also when I noticed Mrs. Sugi's tig ol' bitties." Amethyst said raising her eyebrows.

"Amethyst that's inappropriate!" Pearl hissed.

"Come on look at her Pearl." Amethyst said subtlety gesturing to Mala and Steven, "She's blushing and finding an excuse to get closer to him."

"Amethyst she's THIRTEEN!" Pearl hissed, "She probably can't see the book that well so that's why she's leaning next to him."

"Whatever you say." Amethyst let out a sigh, "So why are we heading to Empire City on Monday?"

"Steven, Garnet and I are going to Empire City on Monday. You are going to stay here and find a new job." Pearl said setting out plates on the counter.

"Okay." Amethyst said with a shrug "So why are you guys going to Empire City on Monday."

"I am going to have a meeting with Ms. Holly and Mrs. Diamond and Garnet is going to watch Steven and take him to get his ears pierced." Pearl explained simply.

"Why are you having a meeting with Steven's caseworker and her supervisor?" Amethyst asked suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern, Amethyst." Pearl said as she was about to call the kids down.

"You're going to report Greg for what happened in Keystone! Aren't you?" Amethyst said angrily.

"Like I said that is none of your concern. You should be focused on getting a job." Pearl said calling the kids down from Steven's room.

"We will talk about this later Pearl." Amethyst whispered angrily before storming off.

"No, we won't" Pearl replied absent mindedly.

\---

"Are you okay my love?" Lapis asked as she and Jasper walked into their apartment.

"I'm fine." Jasper grunted thinking about how Pearl didn't even recognize her. Pearl had been there with Rose at Sgt. Diamond's funeral smiling smugly as they put what was left of her in the ground.

"I know something's on your mind. You know you can talk to me Jasper." Lapis said putting her hand on her wife's back.

"I said I'm fine." she growled angrily at Lapis.

"No you're not." Lapis said softly, "Talk to me Jasper. Please talk to me my love." She pleaded taking her wife's hand.

"I said I'm fucking fine!" Jasper growled yanking her hand from Lapis's grip.

"I know how you feel about Pearl and Rose but you shouldn't be taking it out on me!" Lapis hissed.

"How am I fucking taking it out on you huh Lapis?" Jasper shouted "I just said I was fine and you kept insisting I wasn't."

"I was just trying to be there for you! I was trying to stop you from fucking bottling up what was bothering you like you always fucking do!" Lapis screamed back getting in Jasper's face.

Jasper had wanted to scream that she was perfectly fine. She had wanted to deny that something was bothering her with every fiber of her being but she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you Lapis." Jasper said sadly, "I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Lapis asked squeezed her wife's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasper replied, I...I'm going to take a shower honey."

"I'll join you," Lapis said softly thinking about Jasper's fear of water, "because I remember promising you that we'd do something after we dropped off Mala." Lapis said seductively forming a sly smile.

"And what was that?" Jasper purred into Lapis's ear as if the previous five minutes hadn't happened at all.

"I was going to make slow and passionate love to you," Lapis said softly slowly tracing her fingers down Jasper's back, "but now I'm thinking I should just FUCK you instead." Lapis growled squeezing Jasper's ass as she said fuck.

"How are you going to fuck me?" Jasper whispered picking up Lapis.

Wrapping her legs around Jasper's waist Lapis kissed her roughly before replying, "I'm going to push you against the shower wall and let the steaming hot water fall over us as I fuck you with my fingers before I fall to my knees and taste your absolutely soaking wet pussy. I'll make you scream my name as you pull my hair while I bury my face in your cunt and run my nails down your lower back and outer thighs."

Instead of replying Jasper kissed Lapis roughly nipping her lower lip as she broke it heading towards the bathroom.

\---

"Pearl we need to talk."

"About what Amethyst?" Pearl inquired as she began cleaning up the kitchen counter.

"About you trying to get Greg's visitation taken away from him." Amethyst said seriously.

"Amethyst that is none of your business." Pearl said coldly, "Now drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop it Pearl." Amethyst hissed, "Greg isn't a bad dad and you should give him a fucking chance."

"Watch your mouth Amethyst!" Pearl screeched, "I don't want Steven learning that kind of language. As for Greg he's a good for nothing LOSER! Whose only accomplishment in life was giving Rose and I an amazing son."

Amethyst was about to fire back when Garnet put her hand on her shoulder.

"Amethyst I need to talk to you. Outside. Now." Garnet commanded.

"Fine." Amethyst replied shrugging off Garnet's hand and giving Pearl a cold look.

Walking out the door she turned gave Garnet a cold irritated look.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stop antagonizing Pearl." Garnet said simply.

"Im not antagonizing Pearl," she replied sacasticly, "I'm defending Greg. She constantly talks shit about him and how's he a loser and shit. When all he wants is to be a part of Steven's life." Amethyst said angrily,

"I understand what you're doing Amethyst." Garnet said calmly, "What you don't understand is that Rose was Pearl's wife and that Pearl is still grieving over her death." Garnet explained.

Amethyst scoffed at Garnet's explanation.

"Amethyst it's true."

"Of course it is." Amethyst said throwing her arms up. "I mean she's the only person who was affected by Rose's death right? It's not like we lost her too."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Garnet growled.

"Sure I do." Amethyst said storming off.

Garnet let out a tired sigh watching her storm off knowing that she'd be back in the morning after talking with Vidalia.

\---

Knocking on the door, Greg felt nervous. Yes he enjoyed spending time with Navy and her sisters. They were good people who had never failed to make him and Steven feel like family. They had even claimed them as family and insisted that Greg and Steven do the same.

Despite all of this he had always felt like he was intruding and over staying his welcome whenever he visited. After all he was just Greg Universe and not anyone of actual importance.

"Greg!" Doc said happily pulling Greg in a hug, "Come on in buddy."

"Greg! You came!" Navy said with a squeal of delight as Doc led him into the living room where was Eyeball was loudly singing into the karaoke machine's mic while Army and Leggy were watching her struggling to hold back their laughter at their sister's enthusiastic performance.

  


_Come with me_   
_You have to see_   
_The ugly one eyed girl_

_She'll kiss for free_   
_She's so ugly_   
_She'll screw the whole wide world_

_And maybe she_   
_She winks at me_   
_She sleeps with boys and girls_

_Come with me_   
_Get hurt for free_   
_Get got by the one eyed girl_

  


"Of course I came." Greg said with a chuckle, "You think I'd miss out on Eyeball singing her heart out." Eyeball flipped him the bird as she continued to sing, "Heh heh! Not cool Eyeball, not cool."

"Sit down Greg, make yourself at home." Doc said pushing him towards the couch where Navy was sitting.

"Oh okay." He said slightly flustered as he sat down next to Navy.

"You want a beer Greg?" Army asked.

"Um no I'm fine Army." Greg said quickly as Doc sat next to him and pushing him closer to Navy.

"Come on! It'll put hair on your chest Greg." Army said puffing out her chest.

"Is that why everyone mistakes you for an Ewok, Army?" Greg shot back jokingly.

"Oh!" Army said as her sisters laughed, "So you got jokes now huh Greg?"

"Always." he said with a chuckle.

"Come on Greg one beer won't kill ya," Doc said calmly "and if you don't feel confident enough to drive home, we'll have Navy take you because she hasn't had a single drop of alcohol."

"Ya know what I'll drink one beer." Greg said with a shrug, "Just one though. That's it."

"Alright!" Army cheered grabbing him a beer, "Now is there a reason our little buddy. No. Scratch that. Is there a reason our nephew," Army said putting an emphasis on the word nephew, "Steven isn't with you tonight?"

"He had gotten sick so he couldn't come over this weekend." Greg said sadly, "Although he was feeling a little better and saw me earlier."

"Well that sucks," Leggy said sadly sipping her beer, "at least you got to see him."

"Yeah." Greg said with a sigh.

"Well it's like you say if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs." Navy said leaning her head on Greg's shoulder, "So instead of being mopey about what had happened let's have a good time and show em how karaoke is done."

"You know what you're right." Greg said quickly chugging his beer trying to ignore how close Navy was to him, "You know what Army get me another beer."

"Yeah! That's the Greg we know and love!" Army shouted as the others cheered.

Come on Greg, pick a song and sing for us. Leggy said taking the microphone from Eyeball.

"Um sure." He said taking the mic and the remote looking through the karaoke machine's list of songs.

\---

Stumbling out of Navy's apartment, Greg wondered how one beer had become twelve so quickly. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath before he started to slowly stumble down the corridor again.

"Greg wait up!" Navy said quickly running after him, "Let me help ya out there buddy." She said helping him stand up straight.

"It's okay Navy," Greg said confidently "I can totally make it to my van by myself."

"While I don't doubt that Greg. I'd think it be better if I help you out." She said calmly trying her hardest to ignore the heavenly scent of his cologne, "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you stumble out to your van by yourself?"

"Still a pretty *hiccup* good friend Nancy." He said slowly as the world began to spin.

"Shh don't tell everyone my name Greg. It's supposed to be our secret." She said with a giggle secretly loving the way he said her name.

"Sorry Nan...I mean Navy." He said with a chuckle, "You know I thought this weekend was gonna *hiccup* suck because I couldn't see Steven but I really had a good *hiccup* time with you and your sisters."

"While we had a pretty good time with you too." Navy said happily.

"You know I don't deserve to have have friends as good as you guys." He said sadly, "I-I-I'm just a forty year old loser that can't even see his son. I really don't deserve your guy's kindness." He sobbed sitting down on the stairs.

"Greg, that's not true you're a great guy and while it sucks that Pearl won't let you see Steven, that doesn't mean things won't get better." Navy said reassuringly knowing that despite his carefree attitude Greg was secretly incredibly depressed.

"You're wrong Navy I am a loser hell everyone says so." He sobbed drunkenly, "They think I don't know but I do. I know everybody thinks I'm a fucking loser."

"Well fuck everybody else Greg because that's not true. You're a good guy and a great dad." Navy said hugging him, "Now let's get you to your van since you're too cool to crash with us."

"I'm not too cool," he said with a sad laugh, "I just don't want to over stay my welcome."

"You could never overstay your welcome Greg." Navy struggling to help him up.

"Do you need some help?" a voice said suddenly.

Looking up quickly Navy saw Jasper looking at her and Greg with a smirk.

"Yes please." Navy said quickly as Greg tipped a bit to the left as he stood up.

"Hi I-I-I'm...woah, he said wobbling, a little *hiccup* drunk right now."

"I can tell," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Jasper." Navy said appreciatively, "Greg this is Jasper, Jasper this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." Greg said leaning against the tall woman.

"I think we met already Greg." Jasper said realizing she had helped him at the grocery store the other day.

"We did?" He said confused as they stopped so Navy could open the door to apartment complex.

"The grocery store." Jasper said as Navy gestured to Greg's van.

"Oh that's right." He said as Jasper helped him into the passenger seat, "Well thank you for helping me get to my van Jasper."

"No problem." Jasper replied before looking at Navy, "Do you need anymore help Navy?"

"No I'm good. Thanks though Jasper." She said.

"Alright. See ya Navy, see ya Greg." Jasper said closing the passenger door.

"See ya Jasper." Navy said as Greg did a half hearted wave before leaning against the car door and falling asleep.

The ten minute drive to the carwash was quiet for the most part. Greg's quiet snore filled the silence as Navy thought about what he had said. Parking the van, Navy gently woke Greg up and led him into the carwash's back office.

"Here we are Greg." Navy said quietly.

"You can take my van Nancy so you don't have to walk back." Greg said as he sat down.

"It's alright Greg I don't mind walking back." Navy said quietly watching Greg lay down on the bed he had set up in the back office for Steven, "Good night Greg."

"Good night Nancy." He said before he fell asleep.

Navy wondered why good people like him always got the short end of the stick. Greg was a good man and an awesome father yet Pearl always found an excuse to fuck him over. Shaking her head she began the long walk back to the apartment complex singing the song that had been in her head all day.

  


_If you'd realize_   
_That baby it's real life_   
_Then you would turn right around_   
_And Look what you found_   
_And give it a try_

_Baby why would you stray_   
_I'll meet you all the way_   
_Darling they go without_   
_But you hold me down_   
_And I'll show you what I'm about_

_But you won't turn around_

\---

**Lover 1 : I love the pics u sent me XD**

**Lover 2 : I knew you would**

**L1 : OMG!!! U are just so sexy!!!**

**L2 : Thank you :)**

**L1 : I can't wait to see u again ;)**

**L2 : Neither can I**


End file.
